I never told you
by Sagapoe
Summary: Antics of Karkat and John as roommates mostly. Everyone else is featured along with random pairings. Karkat's point of view. -image by kitten-burrito on DA-


Author's Note: I've never actually written a fanfic before now, so feedback would be greatly appreciated. For a long time, I have been a silent reader of fanfiction, staying on the sidelines. Now to try my hand at this.

Homestuck and its characters belong to Hussie.

* * *

Life fucking sucks, is the only thing that seems to be on repeat in my thinkpan. Red-rimmed eyes set on the object of horror as he explains living arrangements to the group that 'survived' this ridiculous game.

"I figured it best for everyone to live in the same apartment complex for now, until we get accustomed to this new world." Is chattered quite happily from the dorkapotomus. "There's enough rooms that everyone can have their own or share a roommate if they don't want to. Not like we have to worry about rent payments with all our cash winnings." Stupid giggle was emitted.

"HOW ABOUT NO?! HOW BOUT I FUCKING TAKE MY FUCKING DIGNITY THAT THIS SHITTY GAME LEFT ME WITH, AND GO TAKE A NOOKSUCKING HUMAN CHOO CHOO OUT OF THIS GOGFORSAKEN DUMP!?" I growled, eyes narrowing into slits as my hands rested on my hips. The rest of the group just sighed, making me growl even louder. Not like I had anyone to keep me here besides my drugged up morail and ridiculous flush crush that won't ever happen. Push that thought out, now.

"Gosh Karkat, we need to stick together first. Who knows what kind of world we created?" John said, looking unfazed by my outburst. This just caused the anger to boil up even more before I stomped off into the direction of the complex.

* * *

Throwing open the door, I stomp my way through the lobby and to the first hallway, picking a door at random and bursting in. Setting down my backpack of my tiny amount of belongings, I wander around viewing what furniture and such came with the place. It looked... drab, like a hotel room, only it was larger with a small kitchen area. As I wandered around, I noticed two bedrooms, appearing as if one of them was meant for a human and the other a troll, and grumbled to myself about John's suggestion about roommates. "Like hell."

Within a few moments of that thought, I hear a knock on my door with the little blue-eyed nerd's voice floating on through to me, "Open up, are you in here Karkat? I don't want to go to every room in this place looking for you." I stomp over and fling open the door to a surprised derp. "Oh. You were here. Hi."

"Enough with the fucking clueless face, you had to have a reason to follow my ass on over here." Spewed from my mouth as I leaned against the door frame, eyeing him warily. My heart did a little flip at the blush that crept over his cheeks, but I kept so poker-faced that the reject knight of time would be impressed.

"Out with it." I snapped, raising a brow at his nervous-ness. Hiding my own rather well, if I can say so myself.

"I was uh... wondering if you'd be.. my roommate? I don't want to be alone..." His eyes nervously flicked about the room, anywhere but my face. This gave me the time to get the shocked look off my face thankfully. "Plus, we could have the awesome friend-leader, palhoncho apartment of awesome!"

"Why the fuck would you want to room with this pathetic piece of trash?" I growled, though my red cheeks betrayed me. "I... Oh what the fuck ever. Fine. Get your stuff, it looks like one of these gogdamned rooms is meant for you squishy humans anyways." With this said, I immediately absconded to the bedroom that was made for trolls, closing the door and giving John whatever time needed to get his stuff in order.

After I closed the door I heard shuffling around, a mumbled "Thanks!" from the dork, and then more shuffling around of stuff. Giving a sigh, I shove my head down into my hands and wonder what the hell I got myself into.

* * *

The first week it was rather easy to avoid each other, considering it was spent with my trying to adjust to being awake in the day and his running around looking for a job like most the others. It was strange to see how blended our two worlds had become in this new place, so well done that it seemed as if it was always meant to be.

This, however, did not help me out with trying to figure out what I wanted to do with my life now that I don't have to worry about dying in some retarded game. Stomping around the living room area, my version of pacing, I was deep in thought as John flings open the door excitedly.

"KARKAT! You're never gonna believe it!" Was shouted with glee as the adorable idiot flings himself on me, knocking me over to the carpet. "I GOT IT!"

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU-" I was interrupted by John's hand on my mouth.

"A job writing screenplays for a filming company! I'll be writing action films! Oh! Oh! And I heard something that you'd be quite interested in." Was said with a wink, as he did his whooshy wind thing and blew himself up to his feet. Fuck his powers.

"Get to the fucking point." Was said as I got up much less gracefully.

"They have a spot open writing romantic comedies! You'd be perfect for it! You should totally go apply!" Was exclaimed as he jump/floated around me, causing me to get slightly dizzy in the process.

"I... uh... wha?!" His words finally hit. "THAT'S FUCKING BRILLIANT! I guess you're not completely stupid." Was said with a smirk upon my face. "Now! Time to go see if I can get this job. I'll just go apply online right quick." Off I sped to my room to do just that, leaving a grinning dork behind me.

* * *

Nervously, I slip on my black slacks and toss on the only professional polo I own. Making sure all the wrinkles were out, I slipped on some shoes and attempted to tame my mane of black fuzz in a mirror before shouting furiously and stomping out, thus attracting the attention of a certain blue-eyed nerd.

"Karkat! You'll do fine. You've been worrying about your appearance for the last two hours." Was said with his hands on his hips, giving a sigh like a housewife. "You look fine." A blush crept up both our cheeks. "I mean... no homo." He said, eyeing anything but me.

"I know you are that ridiculous word by now. Fuck. Don't have to say it every time. Don't want to get my pathetic hopes up and crush them, but I'm fucking fine." I rant as I make my way to the kitchen and make a quick grubtart, chomping on it as I grab my coat and keys. "I'll see you later." Was said as I quickly make my exit, hearing a half-hearted 'good luck' from behind me before I close the apartment door.

As I make my way out of the complex, I run into Jade who was entering it. "Uh... hey." She seems in a hurry, waving at me in her almost mirrored dorky way of her brother's.

"Good luck karkitty." Is said as she bounces on off to her apartment she was sharing with Davesprite. I cringe at the nickname and quickly dash out of the complex to my car to avoid anymore encounters with the others.

I was soon driving my nervous self to the large filming company's large building, staring up at the thirty or so floors, before parking my car in the spot the email had spoken of. Quickly making my way to the sliding doors, I make my way inside and speak to the troll secretary who gave a giggle reminiscent of Terezi and sent me on in.

Gulping, I enter the door to find out if I have this 'perfect job'.

* * *

Authors Note: This should be updated, at the very least, once a week. I'm thinking somewhere between 10 – 20 chapters at the current time. I'm serious about the fact I'd like some sort of feedback even if it's negative. :)


End file.
